This invention relates to improved EPROM structures and the method of manufacturing the structures with CMOS and BICMOS technologies that utilize lightly doped drain extensions.
The prior art CMOS and BICMOS device structures often consist of an N type lightly doped drain (Nldd) which is used to grade the drain to body doping. This grading is necessary for reliability purposes. Without the grading, the drain to body electric field is large enough to generate an abundance of hot electrons. Hot electrons eventually lead to threshold voltage shifts, drive current degradation, sub-threshold voltage degradation and transconductance degradation. Any or all of these parametric shifts may be sufficient to lead to circuit failures over the life of the circuit. Hence reliability is compromised.
Attempts have been made to solve this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,565 dated Nov. 13, 1990, describes a method of building a sealed charged storage structure in a memory cell for an EPROM device which is totally sealed from ultraviolet a light by a conductive cover without openings therein for leads to the cell's drain, source and gate. Electrical communication with the source is provided by direct contact with the conductive cover. Access to the drain and floating gate is provided by buried N+ implants, buried N+ layers or N wells crossing underneath the sides of the cover. The memory cell has a single poly floating gate rather than a stacked floating gate/control gate combination. The buried N+ implant or N well serves as the control gate and is capacitively coupled to the floating gate via a thin oxide layer in a coupling area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,312 dated Apr. 26, 1994 describes a process for obtaining an N channel single polysilicon level EPROM cell. The process provides for the simultaneous N+ type implantation of areas of a semiconductor substrate of type P for the formation of a control gate and of highly doped regions of source and drain, defining a channel region. After oxide growth there is executed the deposition and the definition of a polysilicon layer, one region of which constitutes a floating gate above the control gate and the channel region and partially superimposed over the regions of source and drain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,771 dated Nov. 28, 1995, describes a method of manufacturing a floating gate memory device. A gate oxide film is formed on a surface of a semiconductor substrate. A tunnel insulating film having a thickness smaller than that of the gate insulating film is formed in a portion thereof corresponding to a tunnel region. A first silicon film having a low impurity concentration is formed on the gate insulating film. A second silicon film having an impurity concentration higher than that of the first silicon film is formed on the first silicon film so as to be connected thereto. A third silicon film is formed on the second silicon film through an insulating film. The second and third silicon films are formed into floating and control gates, respectively, thereby forming a semiconductor memory device.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,367 dated Dec. 26, 1995 describes an N channel single polysilicon level EPROM cell. The process provides for the simultaneous N+ type implantation of areas of a semiconductor substrate of type P for the formation of a control gate and of highly doped regions of source and drain, defining a channel region. After oxide growth there is executed the deposition and the definition of a polysilicon layer, one region of which constitutes a floating gate above the control gate and the channel region and partially superimposed over the regions of source and drain.